


Protector

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: First Person, M/M, drunk!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: I had always thought Nick was the strong one.  After all, he was the one I ran to in the middle of the night; the protector from the demons that haunt me; the man with the crooked smile who loved to tease me on camera but wrapped me in his arms when the lights turned off.I guess we all fall when we lose ourselves.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 1





	Protector

I had always thought Nick was the strong one. After all, he was the one I ran to in the middle of the night; the protector from the demons that haunt me; the man with the crooked smile who loved to tease me on camera but wrapped me in his arms when the lights turned off.

I guess we all fall when we lose ourselves.

The bartender didn't know his name. Nick wouldn't tell him who he was. He just gave him this number and told him to call me to come pick him up. I barely recognized him when I got there. Hunched over the bar, his feet dangling from the barstool, he looked sick. "Let's go home," I said to him, pulling on his arm to get him to move, but he just shook his head.

"I can't go home."

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Why?"

Leaning closer to me, I could smell the result of who knows how many hours he had spent on this barstool. "They followed me home."

I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant. "Come to my house then. You can sleep there."

Nick shook his head. "You know she doesn't want me seeing you while we're in town."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Then why the hell am I here?" The bartender came around to us, nodding at me.

"You Zak?" he asked gruffly. I nodded. "He's been here for hours," he said, gesturing at Nick. "I cut him off an hour ago, asked him if he wanted me to call someone but he wouldn't tell me his name. He said you would know what I was talking about."

"Yeah," I sighed. "All too well. He settled?"

Bartender nodded and walked away to help another customer. "OK, Nick. Get up, I'm taking you to my place. I'm not leaving your ass here, that's for damn sure." I threw a $20 on the counter for the man's trouble and grabbed Nick's arm, walking him out of the bar.

The drive back to my house was quiet. Nick laid his head against the window and closed his eyes.

Back at my house, I guided him into my bedroom, helping him shed clothes before pulling back the covers so he could lay down. Dropping a bucket down next to him, I reached over and pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket. I knew I had to be the one to call Roni so she wouldn't worry. Not exactly a call I wanted to make. 

She answered after the first ring. "Honey, where are you? Are you ok?"

"He's fine. I have him," I answered her.

The line was silent for a moment. "Zak. Why do you have my husband?"

All of the words I wanted to say rushed to my head, balancing precariously on the tip of my tongue. But I didn't say what I wanted to. "He's drunk. He told the bartender to call me so I could come get him."

"Why would he call you? I'm coming to get him."

"No, Roni. He said something followed him home from the last investigation. He doesn't want you and Annabelle exposed to it. He's passed out in my bed right now. I'll sleep on the couch. Nothing…," I sighed. "Nothing will happen tonight. I promise."

She sighed long and deep. "He's ok?"

"Yeah, just had way too many. I'll make sure he gets water and sleep tonight. I'll drop him off tomorrow morning."

"I know you'll take care of him, Zak," she relented. "Just get him home to me. His family needs him now."

"Yeah, I know. Tomorrow. Night," I said and hung up before she could say anything else.  
I walked back into the bedroom and set his phone on the nightstand. Nick had curled on his side in his sleep, his face a shadow of pain. I took off my pants and shirt and laid down behind him, wrapping him in my arms. "Zak?" he groaned.

"Yeah?"

He pressed back against me, bringing my hand around to cover his heart. "Love you," he mumbled.

Softly, I kissed his shoulder blade before laying my head down and closing my eyes. "Love you, too," I whispered back. Tonight, I got to be the strong one, cradling my charge in my arms, whispering words of solace to him. My protector became the protected.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 26, 2011 on DA


End file.
